Kick forever
by kaecdc
Summary: okay this story got dleted so i'm remaking it.It's a collection of one shots. Kick fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

Match makers

Kim's P.o.v:

Their they again flirting away. Whom my you ask? Grace and Jerry that's who. They obviously like each other a lot, but neither will make a move or admit it. However, I get where their coming from I would never admit my crush on Jack Brewer. My best friend in the whole world other than Grace. Speak of the devil. "Hey Kim!" Jack calls as he walks over.

"Hey Jack!" I say.

"You ready to start plan Jace." Jack asks and I nod. You see me and Jack are sort of like love gurus we have gotten together tons of couples like Millie ( Milton and Julie), Brona ( Brody and Donna), Keddie (Kelsey and Eddie), and a few other couples. Our plan for those two was to have them meet up thanks to secret admirer notes. We planted the notes earlier and confirmed they they're going. So we walked out of school and Jack drove us to the mall. The date was in the dojo and it was a romantic dinner for two.

"Alright now let's hang out at my place until they come." I say. Jack agrees and we're off. We set up a video feed so we could check in because we don't spy. Its only in case of emergency, but it has no audio so we don't intrude that badly. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure. How 'bout the Sorcers Apprentice?" he questions. I pop it in and si next to Jack on the couch. With the popcorn in between us.

(Time Jump Thing)

Grace's P.o.v:

I had a date at the dojo with my admirer and I was pumped. I wore a green dress and some flats. Kelsey came ovr and did my hair cause Kim was busy with something. I drove to the dojo and inside was JERRy. I have a huge crush on him sense forever. "Hey Jerry!" I exclaim.

"Hey Gracie!" he says equally excited. "Would you like to sit?" he asks pulling out a chair I gladly except.

After he sits down I ask him "Did you do all this?"

"No, but I know who did." He responds. I look at him confused he must see it because he states "Jack and Kim."

"Oh, Okay!" I mutter. THANK YOU KIM! We start to talk about our lives and old stories. The food they made was delicious, but I wasn't being a pig. After we finished eating we realized it had been two hours. Omg! "Oh we better go its getting late." I grumble. We stand up and he walks me to my car.

"I had a great time Grace!" Jerry announces. He is so cute.

"Me Too." I give him a kiss on the check and turn to go into my car. When he grabs my arm spins me around and kisses me on the lips. I feel tingles and fireworks so I kiss back.

When we break Jerry asks "Grace will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, but I have to go see you at school!" I yell. I peck his lips and walk back to my car I text Kim everything and head home. BEST NIGHT EVER!

Kim's P.o.v:

I got a text from Grace. "Yes!" I exclaim. Jack looks at me confused. "Jace is now official!" I explain/ squeal.

"Awesome!" Jack yells. I look at him and he looks at me. We were apparently sitting really close because our noses we a centimeter apart. My breathing hitched as I looked deeper into his eyes. His eyes glanced down at my lips. We both leaned in time our lips met in the middle. Fireworks bounce around the room as we both kissed. A put my hand on his check cupping his face with my other on his shoulder. While his went around my waist. After 5 minutes we break air. "Did we just kiss?" Jack asks. I nod and lean back in giving him a second one that lasted for only a few seconds. "Kim will you be my girlfriend?" he questions.

"I WOULD LOVE IT TOO!" I squeal and kiss him again. BEST MATCH MAKING PLAN EVER!


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Hey guys Kickmebaby is having a poll for a puppy name in one of her stories please go and vote

Birthdays

Kim's P.o.v:

Yes today is my 16th Birthday! I race out of bed and into my walk in closet. I skim through my clothes thinking to myself _this is all to 15ish_ Uggh. That's when I spot the perfect outfit. I find a lime green crop top that spells LOVE across the front with a ripped out back. I paired it with a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a pair of wedges. I head to breakfast were my mom is cooking for me. I'm an only child and my dad died a few years ago. "Happy Birthday Kimmy Bear!" my mom exclaimed.

"Hey, Mom. Oh, you made my favorite breakfast!" I say glancing over at the table that held pancakes, bacon, and home fries. I sit down and scarf down my breakfast. After I finished and thanked my mom I went back upstairs to do my final touch to my outfit. I curled my hair and put in a headband. I applied some mascara, eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Once I was done I ran down stairs and yelled "Bye Mom love you!". I hoped into my Mercedes and sped to the dojo. Today was Saturday so as my family set up for the party I went to karate practice.

"Hey Kim!" the guys said as I walked in.

"Hey! Where's Jack?" I ask confused. Jack is always here and the one time he's not it's my birthday.

"I don't know. Rudy canceled practice we were just waiting for you so you ready to go?" Jerry said.

"Ok to where?"

"Falafel Phil's duh" The guys chimed. So with that we walked out the door and over to Phil's.

(Time Jump Thingy)

The guys and I were sitting at Falafel Phil's having a good time. I sigh "Where's Jack?" I ask. I see Jerry get a text on his phone and smirk.

"I don't know mamacita. I don't know." Jerry says, but the way he says it and that look in his eye give me a different impression. "Hey Kim we should head to your Sweet sixteen party!" we all agreed and headed toward my house, but one thing kept going through my mind. _Where is Jack?_

Jack's P.o.v:

Today is Kim's birthday. Kim. She is so perfect with her honey blonde hair, iced tea eyes, the way she smells like strawberries, her laugh, her smile, her attitude.. _**Stop you sound like a girl! **_My mind screamed at me. After I ate breakfast Rudy called and told me they canceled practice. It worked out perfect because I was gonna skip practice to go get Kim a gift. I already had it in mind because Kim showed it to me in the mall, she saw this necklace. It was really expensive but my family is really rich. I mean like billionaire rich, but I don't tell anyone or brag about it. " Bye Mom! I'm going to the mall and then Kim's party." I yelled.

"Alright sweetie! Bye! Tell Kim happy birthday for me and have fun." My mom chimes from the next room. I grab my guitar and head out the door. I texted Jerry saying _I'm getting Kim a present so can you cover for me? Oh and tell Grace and Kelsey to get ready I have my stuff for Kim's song. U can head to the party if ur ready I'll be there soon. – Jack. _You see only Jerry, Grace, and Kelsey know I can sing. It is a LONG story so don't even ask. I made a plan to sing to Kim with them before her party and have Julie film it . We practiced with Jerry on drums, Kelsey on bass, Grace on keyboard, and me as the lead vocalist and guitarist. I walked into the shop with the necklace.

"May I help you?" one of the clerks ask.

"Yes, I need that necklace." I say pointing to the necklace. The clerk brings it out for me to see.

"Would you like it engraved or altered?" he asks.

"Sure can you make it say **Kim **in diamonds and then **Kick **in cursive and on the back **Love you always, Jack. **" I say hopefully. I mean that's a lot.

"Why on course, one moment please." The man responds and walks into the back. He emerges later with a huge grin on his face. "Alright sir! It should be ready in about ten minutes! Would you like me to ring you up?" he exclaims.

"Why, of course!" I say all excited-ish. After paying I get the necklace it turned out perfect. I practically run to Kim's house. Even though the party isn't for another hour the guys, Kim, and I decided to meet up at her house early for gift giving. This will be fun!

Kim's P.o.v:

"Come on Kim start opening your presents." Eddie whines.

"One more second. I'm waiting for Jack!" I snap. Then as if on cue Jack runs in the door I jump up and run over to him. "Jack I almost thought you weren't coming!" I exclaim. I trap him in a bea hug that he returns.

"Happy Birthday Kim! Sorry I'm late I had some stuff to take care of." He explains. I finally unravel myself from him.

"That's alright! Let the gift giving commence!" I shout excitedly. I sit down in between Jack and Grace and start to open gifts. Milton gets me a new gi, Jerry gets me a IPod Touch, and Eddie just give me fifty bucks. "Thanks guys." I say giving each a hug. Then the girls gave me their gifts. Julie got me 3 pairs of new shoes and Kelsey got me the cute outfits I found at the mall. Grace gave me a new laptop. _Hey it pays to have rich friends. _I think. I thank and hugged them all. Now only one person left.

"I think it's my turn now." Jack states and I nod. He pulls out a small box and hands it to me. "Wait Kim before you open it I have something else too." He nods to Jerry, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. They get up and set up some instruments. Once their ready Julie rolls her camera and nods to Jack. "Ok so these two songs are dedicated to Kim Crawford. The first may be familiar, but I wrote the second." He strums his guitar and I just stare in awe.

Jack's P.o.v:

I start to play Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. **( if you haven't heard it you must listen to it). **After i finished i said

"and now for what I wrote" I sit down and let the music take over.

" oh oh whoa I've never been the kind to fall in love. I've never been the kind to express my emotions. But then you come along and inspire this song 'cuz no one gets me like do. You make me laugh and cry ,but that's why I love you! You are perfect in every way.

I've been burned a time a two. It's hard always just pickin up what left of you. Trying to pull through. I've had my ups and downs. My secrets and my lies. But that troubled past don't matter cuz presently I'm at bliss with you. Our future is unwritten oh and babe me smitten.

oh oh whoa I've never been the kind to fall in love. I've never been the kind to express my emotions. But then you come along and inspire this song 'cuz no one gets me like do. You make me laugh and cry ,but that's why I love you! You are perfect in every way.

I've been through hell and back. Then I found you and you're an angel in disguise. I can see the truth in your eyes. I used to have walls up all around but you come along and knock 'em down. Oh oh I cant help but fall further and further.

oh oh whoa I've never been the kind to fall in love. I've never been the kind to express my emotions. But then you come along and inspire this song 'cuz no one gets me like do. You make me laugh and cry ,but that's why I love I you! You are perfect in every way." I finished. Every one stares at me shocked. "Kim open it now." I break the silence.

Kim's P.o.v:

OMG Jack just sang and said I love you in a song that was for me. I open the box to see that $2000 necklace I wanted. The other girls and I gawk at it and read the inscription. Kim, Kick, Love always Jack. I feel tears of joy prick my eyes and I cover my mouth trying to control my breating. This is the BEST PRESENT EVER! " Thank you so much Jack!" I exclaim happily. I run over to him and wrap him in ahuge hug that he returns. "You're the best!" I shout pulling away from the hug. I look at his eyes and do something I always dreamed of doing. I KISS him and to my surprise he kisses back. I hear cheers in the back ground, but I'm kinda too busy to notice. I put my fore head on his and we kiss. Again. After that moment, Jack asking me to be his girlfriend ( which I accepted happily with a kiss), and my party all I can say is Best Birthday Ever!


End file.
